Nicola Peltz
Nicola Anne Peltz (born January 9, 1995) is an American actress. Her breakthrough role came when she played Katara in the 2010 film The Last Airbender. From 2013 to 2015, she co-starred as Bradley Martin in the A&E drama series Bates Motel. In 2014, she starred as Tessa Yeager in the fourth Transformers film, Transformers: Age of Extinction. Early life Peltz was born in Westchester County, New York. Her mother, Claudia (née Heffner), is a former model, and her father, Nelson Peltz, is a billionaire businessman. She has four older brothers, two younger brothers, and an older sister; two of her brothers are actor Will Peltz and ice hockey defenceman Brad Peltz. She also has two half-siblings from her father's previous marriages. Her father is of Austrian-Jewish and Russian-Jewish descent, while her mother has Italian, German, Welsh, and English ancestry. The New York Times has described Nicola's parents as "compassionate leaders of the New York Jewish community". When Peltz was 12, she acquired an agent, and by the age of 13, she was starring in a Manhattan Theatre Club production of Blackbird, alongside Jeff Daniels. Peltz attended Rye Country Day School, then the Professional Children's School alongside Nat Wolff, from which she graduated in 2013. Career Peltz made her film debut as Mackenzie in the Christmas comedy Deck the Halls (2006). She later co-starred as Becki in the comedy film Harold (2008), and in June 2008, she appeared in the music video for Miley Cyrus' single "7 Things". Two years later, she portrayed Katara in the fantasy adventure film The Last Airbender (2010), directed by M. Night Shyamalan. The film was universally panned by critics, particularly for Peltz-who is Caucasian-starring as Katara, who in the TV series was originally Inuit. in September 2014]] In 2013, Peltz began appearing as part of the main cast in A&E's drama-thriller series Bates Motel. She portrays Bradley Martin, a love interest for the young Norman Bates, alongside co-stars Freddie Highmore and Vera Farmiga. She left the main cast following the second episode of the second season, but returned as a guest star for the final three episodes of the third season. Peltz appeared in 14 episodes total. On March 26, 2013, Peltz was cast as one of the lead characters, Tessa Yeager, in the fourth Transformers film Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014). In 2014, Peltz also starred as Kate Miller, opposite Ben Rosenfield and Grant Gustin, in the teen drama film Affluenza. In October 2015, she walked the runway for Alexander Wang's last fashion show for Balenciaga at Paris Fashion Week. She then joined the cast of the dark comedy film Youth in Oregon (2016), playing Annie Gleason, the daughter of Billy Crudup and Christina Applegate's characters. Peltz appeared in the music video for Zayn Malik's single "It's You" in February 2016. Peltz has been cast as Chrissy Monroe in the Hulu drama series When the Street Lights Go On, based on a Black List script of the same name. She appeared in Alex Pettyfer's directorial debut film Back Roads, and is set to star alongside Thomas Mann in the sci-fi film Our House, directed by Anthony Scott Burns. Personal life Peltz was in a relationship with model Anwar Hadid from December 2016 until May 2018. Filmography Film Television Music videos Awards and nominations References External links * * * Category:1995 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York (state) Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Austrian-Jewish descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American television actresses Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Westchester County, New York